Ogygia
by sassgoddess
Summary: "No man can visit Ogygia twice, Natsume." Mikan chuckled. Natsume just broke up with Luna when he met Mikan Sakura, a brunette who just broke up with Tsubasa. They decided to relieve the stress for one night, but what if it sparked a connection between them, while Mikan had to leave somewhere far? One-shot NatsumeXMikan, lemon inside! The sequel is out: Journey Back to Ithaca!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

 **Hi there! This is my first sex scene ever so I guarantee you it's pretty bad. The flow of story is also kind of forced as the idea of this story just popped out of nowhere when I was working on my other story. I think I read Percy Jackson too much that I start to like Greek mythology. Please read and give feedback, as I would like to improve my writing. I'm ready to accept flames as well :)**

 **Ogygia** (/oʊˈdʒɪdʒiə/; Ancient Greek: Ὠγυγίη _Ōgygíē_ [ɔːɡyɡíɛː], or Ὠγυγία _Ōgygia_ [ɔːɡyɡía]), is an island mentioned in Homer's _Odyssey_ , Book V, as the home of the nymph Calypso, the daughter of the Titan Atlas, also known as _Atlantis_ ( _Ατλαντίς_ ) in ancient Greek.

(Taken from Wikipedia)

Natsume tapped his fingers on the bar restlessly. He needed a drink, _fast_. Where the fuck is the bartender? He felt like his order had been made years ago, but the bartender never came back.

"Here's your drink," suddenly a glass was put next to Natsume's hand. He eagerly brought the glass to his lips and gulped the content down without a single moment of pause. Then he slammed the empty glass on the bar. "Another round."

The bartender glanced at him. "Rough day, eh?"

"Worst day of my life." Natsume ran his fingers through his raven hair.

The bartender poured more liquid into Natsume's glass. "That's why drinks like these exist," he said, "to make you forget about the worst day _s_ of your life. Here."

Natsume gratefully finished his second round as fast as the first.

That went on until he started feeling dizzy. But he was Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga was _not_ going to get drunk. Absolutely.

He put his elbow on the bar, and his hand was now supporting his forehead. Natsume was trying to calm down the painful sensation in his throat, stomach, and head. Everything seemed to be jumbled up since that afternoon when his girlfriend of two years, Luna, decided to break up with him.

 _"_ _Why?" Natsume had demanded, his crimson eyes flared in despair._

 _Luna stared at him sadly. "You've never loved me, Natsume," she said. Her fingers brushed over his cheek lightly, as if she was afraid to touch him._

 _"_ _I love you, Luna." Natsume grabbed her hand, frustrated._

 _"_ _You don't, Natsume. Remember, when was the last time we met? When was the last time we had lunch together without you being interrupted by business calls? When was the last time we spent time together, just the two of us?"_

 _Natsume couldn't answer. Slowly, he let her hand go. "I've been busy, Luna. You know my business is growing, and I can't afford to lose my very own company."_

 _"_ _I know, Natsume. I've been trying to tell myself the same thing for these past two years. But then, I realize that it's not that you don't have time—it's just that you never made time for me. If you really loved me, you will make time for me. I'm not in your priority, am I?" Luna stared at Natsume's uncomfortable eyes and smiled faintly, sorrowfully._

 _"_ _But Luna, don't you love me?" Natsume pleaded. "_ Didn't _you, at least?"_

 _"_ _I do, Natsume. Believe me, I did, and I still_ do _. That's why it hurt me so much, the realization that you never loved me. And that's why I need to let you go."_

Now his chest felt painful, too. He _really_ loved Luna. Hell, she was the only one for him. And now she was gone, because he was too absorbed with his work. Natsume missed her so much. Her flowing hair, her beautiful big eyes, her luscious lips, the way she read a good book, the way she walked, the way she moaned his name when they were having sex… hell, when did they last have sex? Natsume laughed bitterly.

Suddenly someone plopped down on the chair next to him. "Koko!" A girly voice called out, sounding irritated. "Give me two shots of the strongest you have."

The bartender, who apparently had the name Koko, glanced at the woman sitting next to Natsume. "You broke up again?"

The brunette sighed as she put her head against the bar. "Just gimme the drink NOW," she demanded.

Koko complied and set two glasses down next to her. "What happened this time?"

"Tsubasa said he wouldn't be able to handle long-distance relationship," the brunette gulped the first shot down easily, and moved to her second one. She drank that without hesitation, too, and she didn't seem to be fazed a bit.

"Ah, yes. You're leaving, right? Well, I guessed Tsubasa would behave that way. Russia's not exactly that close, Mikan. And you're gonna be very busy anyway."

"Whatever. Gimme the usual one."

As Koko walked away, the brunette's reddened eyes wandered around until it stopped at Natsume. "Whaddya looking at?" She hiccupped.

"Failed relationship, huh?" Natsume snorted. "Me too."

"I guess today's a bad day for couples then. How long was your relationship?"

"Two years and two months."

"That's damn fucking long. What happened?"

"I was too busy with my work and she couldn't accept it."

"And you know what happened with mine. I guess you heard that just now?"

Natsume nodded.

"Oh, I'm Mikan, by the way. Mikan Sakura. And you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"No way! You're _the_ Natsume Hyuuga? Founder of Alice?!" Mikan's eyes widened. "I use your products! See," she took out her black smartphone, with the brand "Alice" shown on it.

"I'm honored. My business's still growing, though."

"No way. Everyone knows Alice nowadays. You're doing great," Mikan laughed. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, though."

"She didn't like being in the spotlight, and I respect her decision."

"You must really love her." Mikan smiled as she put her phone back.

"I do." Natsume sighed.

Mikan stared at Natsume, hesitated for a moment before asking, "Natsume, do you want to relieve your stress?"

Natsume turned to Mikan, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Just pure sex. No feelings. No strings attached. One night."

Mikan's hazel eyes stared hard at Natsume's crimson ones, and Natsume couldn't deny that Mikan was beautiful. She radiated a different charm compared to Luna, though.

The thought of Luna made Natsume's eyes flutter close.

"Alright," Natsume replied. "One night. Just to forget everything."

Mikan smiled. "Follow me, then. My apartment's nearby."

Her apartment was decent, and suspiciously empty. Cardboard boxes and suitcases were stacked neatly in a corner of the room.

"As you know, I'm leaving for Russia for my job, and probably going to stay there forever," Mikan explained. "This way." She pulled Natsume's wrist to her bedroom, which was as empty as the previous rooms. The bedroom smelled like green tea and coffee, and it calmed Natsume down. "This room smells nice."

"I lit a green-tea flavored aromatherapy candle every day," she said. "Green tea is my favorite. It always calms me down and relaxes me, especially after one night of crazy drinking." She laughed.

Natsume smiled. _She's pretty when she smiled_. "And this coffee smell?"

"Oh, I'm a coffee addict. I must have at least three cups of coffee every day," Mikan explained again as she sat on her bed. "C'mere, Natsume. Tell me things about yourself, too."

"I like coffee as well," Natsume said as he sat down. "Black coffee, no sugar, no cream. It always keeps me awake when I need to finish my work."

"You must have a shitload of work to do."

"I do. I'm running away from my secretary right now. She will kill me when I return." Natsume chuckled.

"We'll have to do it fast then, 'cause you need to return immediately."

"I will do whatever I want."

"Dominant, aren't you?" Mikan smirked. "I like that."

At that moment, Natsume's crimson eyes locked with her hazel eyes, and there was a strong attraction between them that suddenly brought their lips together. Without Natsume realizing it, his lips were already pressing against Mikan's. She opened her mouth slightly, and somehow Natsume's tongue followed his instinct and slipped inside her mouth, exploring her cavern. Mikan moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, which Natsume won by sucking her tongue hard.

"Mmm—ah, Natsume," she moaned into his mouth.

Natsume could feel himself getting hard, and that moment he completely forgot about Luna. The brunette in front of him was all that mattered. She was _real_.

Natsume slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her bare back. Mikan put her hands on his shoulders and tied them behind his neck. Natsume's lips began to travel, leaving wet kisses along her jaw to her ear. "Mikan," he breathed into her ear.

He could feel her shiver, and he liked it. He traveled down her neck, licking and sucking until he reached her sweet spot, making her moan louder. Satisfied, he started to suck that spot harder, earning himself Mikan's staggered moans. "Ah—ah, Na—Natsu—me…"

Natsume began to unbutton her shirt, while his other hand which resided on her back easily unsnapped her bra. Impatiently he stripped Mikan bare, leaving her only in her panties. She stared at Natsume, as if saying, _now what?_

He took that as a challenge. His mouth quickly captured one of her breast, sucking on them as he teasingly flicked her pebble-hard nipple around with his tongue. One of his hand kneaded another breast, and another hand was caressing her thigh.

"Mmm, ah—ah, Natsume… mmmh… m—more…"

Natsume moved his mouth to another breast and did the same. His hand now slipped under her panties, and she was moaning again, which aroused Natsume even more. Her timid moans were like music to Natsume's ears.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's hair and pushed him against her breasts harder. "M—more," she begged. "Please."

The faint smell of cologne on her body, mixed with alcohol and sweat, drove Natsume crazy. He licked her breasts harder, faster, and bit her nipples teasingly, earning some louder moans from her. Natsume then took off her panties, which was already soaking wet.

He trailed wet kisses down her stomach until he reached her pussy. Without a moment of hesitation, he pushed a tongue inside her.

"AHHH! N—Natsume!"

In and out. In and out. Then Natsume moved to her clit, sucking on it, while he slowly inserted his finger inside her, pumping slowly at first until it drove Mikan crazy.

"AHHH! Mmmh, faster, Natsume—AHH! Yes! NA—NATSU—ME! AHH!"

Her juices kept flowing out, and Natsume could feel his pants getting strained. Hurriedly he stripped himself bare of his clothing. Mikan touched his dick and caressed it gently, her breath uneven. "Y—you're huge. I wonder if this can fit inside my mouth…"

"Why don't you try then?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan smirked back and kissed the tip of his dick, licking his leaking precum. And she began to put his dick inside her mouth. Her mouth was hot and wet, and she was putting his dick inside with an agonizingly slow speed. Natsume couldn't take her teasing anymore, so he grabbed her hair and pushed her head forward as he, too, thrust his dick to her.

"MMMH?!" Mikan was taken aback by the sudden change in pace, but quickly readjusted as she began licking Natsume's dick, her head bobbing up and down quickly as her hands played with his balls.

"Shit, you're good," Natsume murmured. "Yes. AHH, FUCK—MIKAN—AHH, YES!" Natsume exploded inside Mikan's mouth until it was overflowing. "Fuck it, Mikan, you're such a tease."

"And you're so rough." Mikan pouted, which was quickly turned into a kinky smile. She crept closer and smiled. "But I love it rough." She sucked on Natsume's neck, earning a surprised moan from him. Natsume cupped her butt cheeks with his hands as he rubbed them and inserted one finger from behind. Mikan began to move up and down to meet his finger, eager to push it deeper.

Both of them were moaning lustfully as Natsume pushed Mikan on the bed, him on top of her. His dick was aching so much—he couldn't take it anymore. Without any warning, he slammed his dick inside her, resulting in a window-breaking scream from Mikan.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! N—NA—AAH—T—SUH—MEEEEE!"

He didn't even let her adjust to his length. He began pumping up and down, lifting and pushing her hips down so he could force himself inside her deeper. She was sitting on his laps now, so he could take the liberty of sucking her nipples again. Mikan was helpless. She just grabbed Natsume's hair, pushing them to her breasts as she moaned to Natsume's ears, occasionally licking them.

Natsume grabbed Mikan and flipped her around, now her back facing him. He grabbed her breasts from behind and sucked on her shoulder, leaving angry-looking hickeys along the way. Mikan just panted, moaned, and screamed. Natsume was the one in control—she couldn't do anything but obey.

"Fuck, Mikan, you're so tight." _And so pretty._

She rolled her hips, her pussy tightening every second, pushing against Natsume's dick. She was so tight, so hot, so slippery; and the smell of sex was too intoxicating. "I—I'm gonna come," he managed to say.

He still had a bit of conscience, so he pulled out and came on her back. Mikan, too, screamed as she reached orgasm. They both fell on the bed, Natsume on top of Mikan, panting hard.

"Was it good?" Mikan asked, panting.

Natsume smiled. "Thank you. Best break-up relief ever." He nuzzled on her hair. "Say, can't we be friends?"

Mikan froze. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends. I think we both have a lot in common, and we both were just dumped too by our ex-partners. We're in the same boat—so, why not?"

Mikan stayed silent for a moment before replying. "Say, Natsume, do you know Ogygia?" She turned her head so she could see his face now.

Natsume shook his head.

"It was an island in Greek mythology. They said, Odysseus fell there during his quest, and was kept there by Calypso, the owner of the land. Odysseus should go, but he really couldn't as Calypso wouldn't let him. Calypso fell in love with him." Mikan smiled faintly. "Say, Natsume—if I were Calypso and you were Odysseus, would you stay in Ogygia? Will you—will you come to Russia with me?"

Natsume didn't think of anything at all, so he honestly answered, "Mikan, I have a business to run here. I can't leave."

Mikan closed her eyes slowly. "I see," she said, as she discreetly reached for something under the pillow. Natsume didn't see that.

"But of course, I'll come to Ogygia every now and then," Natsume said. "To meet Calypso. To meet _you_." He brushed a finger on her cheek, but he felt something wet.

Mikan was crying. But she laughed, and it confused Natsume.

"Mikan? Why are you crying?"

"You really have to read Greek mythology, Natsume," she laughed. Then she plopped a pill inside her mouth and kissed Natsume, transferring the pill to him. Natsume drank it and pulled himself apart. "What was that?"

"Sleeping pills. You need some sleep, Natsume." She smiled beautifully. "And by the time you wake up, I'll be gone. I'm leaving for Russia tomorrow."

Natsume stared at her, wide-eyed. "Why don't you tell me earlier? But—but you can give me your e-mail and… we can still… contact each other…" Natsume could feel himself getting sleepy. _No! Stay awake, damn it!_

"No man can visit Ogygia twice, Natsume." Mikan chuckled. "Sleep tight, and continue your journey tomorrow. We'll never see each other again, but I'll never forget you." She gently kissed his forehead as he drifted off to an unwanted sleep.

Natsume woke up to a nightmare. As soon as he felt himself awake, he jolted upright and scanned the surroundings.

Mikan was not there, and the apartment was completely empty. No sign of life could be felt, and Natsume cursed himself for falling asleep. Mikan had promised him a night to relieve everything—but now he felt even more painful than before. It was as if he had wasted his second chance to love. And maybe he did.

"Mikan?!" He called out, secretly hoping that Mikan's cheerful voice would reply, although he knew it was futile.

Mikan was gone. He had chosen to leave Ogygia, to leave Calypso… and he'd never see her again. His Calypso, his beautiful, lonely goddess.

 **Thank you for reading all the way to the end! How was the story? Please give me feedback! I would like to hear from y'all! XD**

 **~sassgoddess**


End file.
